


Buddyfight except the plot is probably sane and all human characters are OCs (placeholder title)

by 4Monadonis2



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologize in advance for what will come, LGBTQ Character, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Monadonis2/pseuds/4Monadonis2
Summary: First work for FCBF. I got tired of only seeing yaoi  fluff one-shots, so I decided to add something of my own creation to the fandom.Moving into a new town, twins Lucas and Lyssa Amiya go off into a journey in the totally 100% legendary world known as school. With the support of their older sibling Ranta, what will they find in this new home?





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Monadonis2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Monadonis2/gifts).



> Not sure if I have to do this on here, but since I've seen it done on other sites, have a disclaimer: I do not own Future Card Buddyfight or any of its characters. I only own the majority of the human characters within this story and some other aspects of this story that do not exist on the normal Earth or within the universe of Future Card Buddyfight.
> 
> also, my writing is probably shit but don't let that stop you from reading it

     It was a hot summer day, with most people staying inside their houses or doing some form of water activity. Very few people were on the streets, and birds flew overhead from tree to tree. The only unnatural sound heard was the noise of a large red van coming down the street.

     As a van pulled into the driveway of a house with a “SOLD” sign in its yard, two children saw what was going to be their new home. The house was a pale blue color, and a little small, but liveable. Twelve-year-old Lyssa and Lucas Amiya took one look at each other, and dashed into the house with their blue and green eyes filled with excitement. “Last one to our room’s a rotten egg!” Lyssa said. “Hey, you got a head-start! That’s not fair,” her brother responded as he chased after the head of hair that was blond like his, the ponytail tauntingly swishing at it went along. “Hey Lucas, Lyssa”, Their older sibling, Ranta, with pale green hair barely appearing over a stack of boxes they were bringing in, shouted after them. “You do realize that you left your bags out in the van, right?” The two children sheepishly went to the van to retrieve their suitcases.

     When the twins saw their room, they noticed it was distinctly empty, with the only items there being beds and a closet door. They quickly unpacked and loaded their clothes into the closet. After the most important items were unpacked, Ranta called their younger siblings out for lunch. “I don’t feel like making anything right now, so who wants fast food?” they asked. The twins’ eyes went wide as they immediately agreed to that course of action.

     After hitting a generic fast food chain drive-through, Ranta drove the kids back to their new home. “I’ll just be out getting some things,” they explained as he stayed outside the house. “You two be good while I’m gone, okay?” “We will, Ran,” replied the twins. As their sibling went to run some errands, the younger siblings found themselves with nothing to do. “I’m boooooored,” Lyssa complained. “Why don't we watch some TV?” her brother suggested.

     The first thing the siblings saw when they turned on the television set was the news channel, where they were showing the weather for the next week. Completely ignoring that, Lyssa flipped through the channels until they found a Buddyfight tournament being played live. Neither of the two knew what it was, but the action was exciting, so they kept watching.

     Lucas, being the more observant of the two, was able to figure out the some of the rules of the game after the fifth set of matches he watched. He grabbed a notepad and quickly wrote down what he thought the rules were, saving the information for later. Ranta came in as soon as the grand finals’ last match begun, but the twins were too engrossed in the show to notice. When the tournament finally ended, won by a woman using a flag called Dungeon World, they finally began to ate.

     “You know, I used to play that game, but I didn't go to any big tournaments or anything,” Ranta mentioned as they ate their take-out noodles. “I have a few decks if you want to try the game out, but-" “Really?!” the twins interrupted. “You gotta show us how to play!” Lyssa demanded. “Fine, fine, but only after dinner.”

     Once Ranta explained the cards, play mats, and rules, and cleared up misconceptions that the twins had, they had the twins play a game with them being the referee. There were 3 deck boxes laid before them: one yellow, one green, and one gray. Lucas snatched up the green one as soon as he saw it, and Lyssa took the yellow.

     After the twins looked through their temporary decks, the game began. “Time to raise the flag!” they simultaneously declared. “I fight for Katana World, and my buddy is Blade Beast of Exorcism Juzumaru Tsunetsugu!” said Lucas. “I’m with Legend World, and my buddy is Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr!” Lyssa replied.

     Ranta flipped a coin. “Lyssa goes first.” “I’ll draw. Charge and Draw!” She continued. “I buddy call Hraesvelgr to the center, using its effect to discard a card and draw a replacement! Now, I’ll use them to attack you!” Lyssa declared, flipping the card sideways. Lucas simply moved his life counter down to the number 9. “Your turn!”  his sister cheerily exclaimed.

     “I draw, and then charge and draw! First, I’ll call a Tojikiri Yatsuna to the right, and use his effect to search my deck for a Japanese Blade!” said Lucas. “Next, I’ll pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip the card I searched for - Elite Sword, Odenta! Finally, I buddy call Juzumaru Tsunetsugu to the left! With the buddy gift and his effect, i gain a total of 1 gauge and 1 life!” “S-so many cards at once!” exclaimed Lyssa.

     “Let’s go! I’ll attack Hraesvelger with Odenta!” he declared, flipping the card on its side. “Not so fast!” his opponent interjected. “I cast Scorn of Gremlin!” “Dang, you got me there. But now, Tsunetsugu and Yatsuna link attack Haesvelgr!” Lucas said, continuing his assault. Lyssa growled as she put the card in her drop zone. “Don’t forget the penetrate!” Lucas reminded her. Once his opponent moved their life to 9, he said, “That’s the end of my turn.”

    “Let’s go! I draw! This time, I won’t charge and draw. Instead, I’ll equip this Rune Staff!” Lyssa said. “I’ll use it to gain a gauge! Next, I’ll call Hraesvelgr to the right, and discard a card to draw one with its effect! And when i discard this card, I can call it for cheap! Ice Blade Joker, head off to the right!!” ‘She played that well… but she left her center open. What’s she planning?’ thought Lucas. “I’m not done yet!” his sister yelled, interrupting his thoughts. “I’ll set a spell. Specifically, Great Spell, Fimbulwinter, putting 2 cards into its soul! And finally, the last piece of the puzzle! I call to the center, Frost Wall, Nevel Vans!” Lyssa stated.

     “Now, let's go! Joker will attack Yatsuna!” Lucas frowned as he put the monster into his drop zone. “Hraesvelgr will attack Tsunetsugu!” his sister continued. He sighed as the remains of his monsters were defeated. “That's all I can do. Show me what you're made of, Lucas!” Lyssa challenged.

     “I draw! Charge and draw!” said her opponent. “I cast! Watchful Eyes!” Lucas declared as he put a card from his deck into his gauge and moved the life counter to 11. “Now, I call Blade Beast of Binder, Mikazuchi Munechika to the right!” At this point, he knew he had to end the game quickly. “And I call White Dew Blade Beast, Murasamemaru to the left!” With the cards he had, he couldn’t end the game, but he would be able to win next turn.

     Continuing his turn, Lucas said, “I’ll attack Hraesvelgr.” “Ugh…” Lyssa complained as she put her buddy into the drop zone. “Murasamemaru will attack Joker!” her opponent declared, and she was forced to remove the monster from the field. “Now, with his effect! I equip another Odenta from my drop zone!” “What? That card lets you do that?” “Yep!” replied Lucas. “Munechika will attack Nevel Vans!” Lyssa growled as she took the card loss and the damage. “Because of the amount of Japanese blade cards i have in my drop zone, he has double attack. Take another 3 damage!” “ugh…” Lyssa complained. “Now,” Lucas continued, “My turn to attack with the new Odenta!” Lyssa dropped to 5 life, pouting. “Your turn, Lyss.” Lucas finished.

     “I draw… Charge and… draw?” said Lyssa as she saw a card with a part yellow, part white card frame. ‘Weird,’ she thought, ‘It says Dungeon World on one side, but Legend on the other, so I think it’s fine to use…’ “I’ll put one of Fimbulwinter’s soul cards in the drop zone with its effect, use the effect of my Rune Staff to gain 1 gauge, and use that gauge to cast! Great Spell, Bifrost of Haven and Earth!” Lucas was also confused at the appearance of the dual card, but since it was Ranta who built the deck, he supposed it was alright.

     Lyssa continued, “I’ll use the second effect - I’ll empty Fimbulwinter of its one soul card and draw a card! And with the effect of Fimbuwinter, I draw another!” “All of these card combinations…” Lucas commented. “Now, I cast Yngl Gard! I discard this Rune Staff to draw two cards.” Looking at her hand cards, Lyssa thought, ‘Perfect. This is exactly what i need!’

     She continued,  “Next, I set Gleipnir, adding a Demon Wolf, Fenrir from the drop zone into its soul! Finally, with an empty Fimbulwinter, I cast! Great Spell, Ragnarok! Both of us discard our hands, nullify the effects of monsters on our field, and destroy all of our cards! And with Gleipnir’s effect, I call Fenrir!” “W-what!?” cried Lucas, checking the cards to see if it was true. After a few seconds, he said, “Okay, but Odenta stays, since its effect stops it from getting destroyed.” Continuing her turn, Lyssa declared, “Fenrir attacks you with a critical of 6!” Her twin reluctantly moved his life counter down to 3. “Your turn,” Lyssa finished.

     ‘All i need is a monster to win this,’ thought Lucas. “I draw. Charge… and draw!” he declared, fire in his eyes. “I call Blade Beast of Exorcism, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu to the left!” ‘Game over,’ he thought. “I’ll get rid of Fenrir!” he shouted, vigorously turning Odenta’s card sideways. As Fenrir was placed into the drop zone, Juzumaru attacked, ending the game.

     “That was a great battle,” commented Ranta. “Both of you played the cards you had really well. It seems you two are natural players.” “Yeah, that was pretty fun, even though I lost,” admitted Lyssa. “You two can keep those decks if you want. Feel free to change up the deck if you get new cards that work well. But we _do_ have to sleep, you know. It’s getting pretty late,” the eldest said, packing up the cards and playmat.

     That night, the twins slept peacefully, dreaming of games and tournaments, victories and losses, and most of all, fun. The two slept so soundly that they didn’t even notice the sound of their sibling moving furniture into their new home. Once they were done, Ranta wiped the sweat off their forehead with their arm and sat down at the couch they had just brought into the living room.

  
Getting out their laptop, they typed in a web address and began to type away with a smile on his face. ‘No more,’ they thought. ‘Never again are we living _there._ We’re starting anew.’


	2. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on, and with life comes school. The twins head into the fray, and things happen, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is really late. Didn't mean to keep you waiting, but school gets in the way of things.
> 
> Wait, I'm probably not keeping too many people waiting. For the ones who care, why are you reading my shitty writing when you could be reading something better?
> 
> Oh yeah, I forgot that you're probably bored of gay one-shots and character studies by now. I'll just carry on then.

The twins woke to their alarm clocks, and based on their irritated groans, they were definitely not ready to start the day. “C’mon, people. You don't want to be late for your first day of your new school, do you?” Ranta asked. Upon hearing what day it was, Lucas and Lyssa shot up out of bed and quickly got dressed.

Biting the insides of his cheeks, Lucas scratched his left shoulder. He had been worried about the first day of school for a while, and now had to face his fears. Lyssa, put her hair up into her signature ponytail, and noticing her brother's nervousness, gave him a quick hug. Calming down, Lucas slipped on his gray jacket and went into the living room for breakfast.

After eating a small stack of pancakes each (courtesy of Ranta, of course), the twins brushed their teeth quickly and grabbed their backpacks. Ranta was waiting in the van, and pulled out of the driveway once the kids had their seatbelts on.

* * *

 

The ride to school was uneventful, and when they arrived, Ranta told the twins, “Now, remember what I said. Be respectful to your teacher, even if you don't like them, and tell someone if someone makes you really uncomfortable.” “We know, we know,” they replied in unison. “All right, go on then. Don’t be late!” Ranta said before he drove off.

Using a map provided by the school, the two siblings found their classroom, numbered 204, within minutes. There was a stack of playing cards at a side table, with a sign marked “Take One”. Each desk had a playing card taped to it as well. Lucas sat down at his corresponding seat, the 2 of clubs, while Lyssa was sitting two tables over, with the 4 of spades. More students were slowly filling the class, and when the bell finally rang, the teacher closed the door.

“Hello, students, my name is Mr. Lakes, and I’m going to be your teacher this year.” the teacher started. “The first thing we’re going to to is have everyone get to know each other.” Lucas suddenly felt very nervous.

Mr. Lakes continued, “I’ll give all of you a sheet of paper. Write down your name and age, what you like to do, and  one random fact about yourself. After that, ask people what their name and age is, what they like to do, and a random fact about them. The only thing is, you can’t show the other people your papers. You need to get 4 people down on your paper, not including you. Got it?”

“Yes, Mr. Lakes,” the class replied. “Well then, get going! Once you have your stuff down, go out and ask others. And don’t take too long, since you don’t want to keep each other waiting.”

Lyssa though for a moment, before writing her information down. Name? Lyssa Amiya. Age? 11. Hobbies? Singing, dancing, and Buddyfight. The random fact was easy- she doubted anyone here knew she had a twin. ‘Getting the first part of this done was pretty easy, and now all I have to do was search people out,’ she thought to herself.

Her brother, on the other hand, was having a bit more difficulty in filling it out. Name, age, and hobbies were simple enough, but a random fact? ‘I suppose I could put having a twin as a random fact,’ he thought to himself. ‘But Lyss probably put that on her paper, and I don’t want to just copy her… I'm definitely not putting _that_ on this… I got it!’ Lucas quickly filled in the last part of the first section. ‘Now to ask around,’ he thought, filled with dread.

Lyssa flinched a little bit when she was tapped on the right shoulder. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” a voice spoke from behind her. The owner of the voice was a black-haired boy with brown eyes, yellow wristbands, and a red t-shirt. “My name’s Tracy.” “Oh, um, it’s fine, I’m just a little sensitive there. I’m Lyssa,” she responded. “I’m twelve, and I like to sing, dance, and Buddyfight. I also have a twin brother.”

After quickly writing down the info, Tracy told her, “I’m almost twelve, and my birthday’s in a month. I like to stargaze, fly, bake, and I also like to Buddyfight! We’ll have to have a match some time! I can bake some really good cookies.” As Lyssa was writing the things down, she suddenly paused. “I-I’m sorry, did you say fly?” “Yeah, I can show you what I mean at lunch,” the enthusiastic boy replied.

Lucas took a few breaths before deciding to go out into the classroom. The first person he met in class was a dark-skinned girl wearing mostly orange and black. “The name’s Olivia, I’m twelve and I like running and soccer. I used to play Buddyfight, but I stopped to make time for different things.”

Writing the facts down, Lucas said, “I’m Lucas. I’m also twelve, and I like writing, drawing, and Buddyfighting. I live in the same house as someone in this classroom.” “That’s pretty interesting, I guess…” Olivia commented as she wrote down what the blond told her.

After going on like this for a while, Mr. Lakes whistled loudly and sharply. “Okay class, does anybody not have 4 other people’s information down?” When nobody raised their hands, he continued, “Turn in your papers, then. As long as you’re not too loud, and not breaking any school rules, you can do what you want while I’m checking these.” Upon hearing these words, all 26 of the students went into small groups with their friends. The twins got together, and Tracy, the boy Lyssa talked to earlier, eventually joined them.

After about 15 minutes of children making small talk, Mr. Lakes whistled to make the class quiet down again. “Could Tracy Caspen come up, please?” A little bit scared, the boy went up to the front of the room. “Because you got more than 4 other people on your paper, you get to pick something out from the prize bin!” The teacher announced. “This is something for all of you guys to know: If you go beyond expectations in this class, you’ll be rewarded as long as you’re not breaking any rules. So the harder you work, the more fun the class will be!”

Mr. Lakes then got a large cardboard box out from under his desk. Tracy peered inside, and his eyes lit up. “Pick any one thing you want in there, kiddo. You earned it.”

Tracy reached in, and his hand came out bearing a soft, fruity candy. Once he had picked out his prize of choice, Mr. Lakes closed the box and put it back under his desk. “Now, the only thing I ask is that you don’t eat those in here,” the man stated. “Okay, Mr. Lakes,” Tracy said, adding, “I was gonna save it for lunch anyway.”

After about ten more minutes of free time, the lunch bell rang. “I’ll explain what our main subjects for this year are going to be when you guys get back from lunch, and then we’ll have one more quick assignment to do before you’re done for the day,” Mr. Lakes announced. “Anyway, get on out of here for lunch. You can’t exactly learn too well on an empty stomach!” The teacher sighed as he heard the class run out for lunch. “Ah, kids. I remember those days…”

The twins left the classroom with their new friend in tow, and the group talked amongst themselves. “So, Tracy, you said that you would show us what you meant by flying,” Lyssa reminded. “Oghay, oghay,” the boy said with a mouthful of candy. Swallowing, he said, “But only after I eat. Can't do anything on an empty stomach!”

Just as he said this, a small red dragon, about the size of Tracy’s arm, came up and snatched his lunchbox out of his hand. “Hey, get back here!” he shouted, chasing after it. Eventually, the dragon slowed down, landing on the lap of an older boy. He had pale skin, grey eyes, wore a black leather jacket with blue jeans and a red shirt, and had small tufts of blond hair poking out from a red cap.

“Well, well, well, look what the dragon dragged in,” the boy tauntingly said. “Little Caspen want a cookie?” “Give it back, Falner,” Tracy replied. “Or you'll what? Fight me? We both know I'm stronger than you, so you're welcome to try,” the boy said, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

“Knock it off, Ben. Do we really want a repeat of _last year?_ ” a voice spoke, spitting the last two words as if they were poison. Everyone turned to the bearer of the voice. He was a pale, black-haired boy with the tips of his hair dyed white, and was wearing black jeans, a gray hoodie, and a long white scarf that went down to his knees.

“Don’t worry, Marc, he isn’t here right now,” The capped boy responded. “You don’t seem to remember what _she_ is capable of.” This seemed to make Ben stop for a moment and reluctantly relinquish the stolen lunchbox. “Looks like you get your way this time. But mark my words, this isn’t over,” he stated, turning and walking away with his hands in his pockets.

“So… what was that just now?” Lucas asked. “Nothing much,” Tracy replied. “C’mon, let’s just go eat already.”

Following Tracy to the lunch benches, the twins held a private conversation as they trailed behind. “Hopefully we’re not going to have to deal with this every day,” Lyssa said. “You can say that again,” her brother replied. “Luckily that de-escalated quickly. I have no idea if that was going to turn into a fight.”

Just as the new friends finished eating, the class bell rang again. As they headed back to class, Tracy complained about not being able to show off what he meant by flying. “Don’t worry,” Lyssa reassured him. “You can just show us later.”

Once the members of the class had taken their places again, and the bell had rung, Mr. Lakes said, “Now, we’re going to go over what we’re going to be studying for the year. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and the first half of Fridays, we’ll be dong math and science. For math, we’ll be doing basic algebra and geometry, meaning mostly equations as well as a few word and diagram problems. For our science portion, We’re going to be mostly be studying the differences in biology for humans, different types of monsters, and other animals and plants.”

Lucas noted that one of the students he was introducing himself to earlier was listening more intently after the statement.

“Anyway, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and the second half of Fridays will be history and english. For english, we’ll be looking at grammar, but mostly what we’ll do is discussions on different books, like what their overlying messages are and how the actions of the people affected the events. I’ll pass out a list of the ones we’re reading just in case anyone wants to get a head start."

"Lastly, for history, we’re going to be taking a look at the origins of monster rights, and how they first integrated into society.” Tracy had a large smile plastered onto his face after hearing that.

“Now, you guys can talk amongst yourselves again,” the teacher finished. “ Just try to keep it down,  since you don’t want to bother other classes.” With those words, the low noise of students moving around and talking began again.

“So, do you and that kid with the hat have some history together?” Lyssa cautiously asked. “Yeah,” Tracy responded. “He’s been a thorn in my side since 4th grade, and we’ve been butting heads ever since he came here. He’s started fights that get people suspended, and is generally just a nuisance. Somehow he’s been able to cover up the fact that he’s started the fights, and hasn’t gotten kicked out yet.” “Why’s he like this?” Lucas asked. “Nobody really knows, and his parents don’t seem to be doing anything to stop it either,” was the answer he received.

“Hey, Stardust. Mind if I join you?” a voice asked out of nowhere, startling the group of three. They looked up, and they saw Olivia, the girl Lucas had met earlier. “Sure, as long as it’s fine with these two,” he replied.“I don’t see why not,” Lyssa replied. The new person joined in with the conversation, and the day was over not too long after that.

* * *

 

As the day came to a close, the twins walked home. Getting some leftover pasta from the night before, Lucas turned on the TV. Watching a strange monster trivia show, he and Lyssa silently ate their spaghetti. The twins heard a van pull into their driveway and the shutting of its doors. A moment later, Ranta walked in. “Hey guys. How was school?”

“It was actually pretty fun!” their sister answered. “I think we made a couple of friends, and we have a nice teacher! The specifics of our classes seem like they’ll be fun too.” “Good to know,” they commented. With the rest of the night being uneventful, the twins went to sleep early. After making sure that the twins were asleep, Ranta slept for the night as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these are short, but this is the best I can do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the current state of the FCBF universe in my story:  
> This is set during the timeskip between X and Ace.  
> Buddy Skills have increased in usage and variety, so it isn't just “Flight flight flight!”  
> Buddyfight Ace rule changes are implemented into the game, and have been for about two years.  
> Core gadgets exist, but possession of one is illegal in some countries as a result of dark core abuse (This is me trying to explain the lack of core deck cases in Ace).  
> Laws regarding Buddy Monsters are put in place, such as property damage laws, Buddy abuse laws, partnership consent laws, Buddy Skill laws, etc.  
> This story is set in the USA, but the state and city are currently undetermined.


End file.
